


Oh Really

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You had been running from the walkers, but more than the zombies were looking for you





	

You ran as fast as you could, your breathing quick as you made a right. The herd wasn’t slowing down as it came after you, but you were as your body could only handle so much. You made another right, hoping the turns would slow them down enough for you to hide

A hand was at your mouth as you were pulled into a dark abandoned building. The hand muffled your screams, but the voice that whispered in your ear calmed you down. “It’s OK, you’re alright,” the man said from behind you.

You tuned, planting your lips onto his in a quick kiss. “Rick, where have you been?”

Rick’s hand caressed your cheek as you both tried to be as silent as possible. “I was looking for you. Every time I’d get on your trail, you’d be long gone.”

You smiled, even though you knew he couldn’t see it. “I’ll make sure to wear a tracking device next time.” You kissed him again as you felt his thumb caress your hip.

The cop chuckled before pulling you closer to the back of the place. Rick must have done this numerous times since he wasn’t having trouble in the dark. Keeping his arm around your waist, he led you through without so much as a sound. “Been hiding out here a couple days, was just heading out as I spotted you.”

He pulled you in the very back room and turned a lantern on. There were no windows and only a table in one corner and a cot in another. The only exit was the door you both had come through. You sat on the edge of the cot, noting the stack of empty cans under the table that Rick stood in front of as he placed his gun on the table before sitting next to you. 

The two of you were silent for the next couple of minutes as you looked at the floor, but felt his eyes on you. You lifted your head and looked at him with a small smile.

Rick leaned in and kissed you softly, his stubble scratching against your skin in a good way. The cop pulled away, nuzzling against the crook of your neck. “I missed you.”

“Oh really? I would have never guessed that,” you said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him.

“Yes, really,” was all he said as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your shoulder.

Your breath hitched when he bit you lightly. “Good to know, Rick.”


End file.
